L'anniversaire
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand le survivant propose à Drago de passer un "vrai" anniversaire.


_Bonjour =)_

_Voici encore une petite Drarry rééditée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

_Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de kidnapping, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, de même que l'univers. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Plume._

* * *

**L'anniversaire.**

Pas vraiment de bonne humeur, Drago Malefoy sortit de son lit. C'était le cinq juin, le jour tant honni de son anniversaire.

Comme il en avait l'habitude depuis maintenant cinq ans qu'il était à Poudlard, il ouvrit la lettre au pied de son lit. Elle venait de ses parents et était identique à toutes celles des années précédentes : un tissu de mensonges familiaux et une hypocrisie sans nom...

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce jour ! Jour ô combien maudit qui lui rappelait qu'il était né sans avoir le choix de son camp et qu'il était condamné à vivre dans l'hypocrisie de son masque de glace !

Démoralisé, le vert et argent se dirigea vers sa salle commune et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. Il remarqua que depuis son entrée, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et il maudit ses imbéciles de croire encore qu'ils pouvaient lui organiser une fête surprise ! Cela aurait pu être agréable si l'intention était bonne. Mais, ce n'était hélas pas le cas ! Ces abrutis ne lui organisaient une surprise et ne lui faisaient des cadeaux que parce qu'ils avaient peur de l'influence de son père et parce qu'ils admiraient la fortune des Malefoy !

Furieux, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit et sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. Perdu dans ses tristes pensées, il ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il redressa la tête et...

- Potter ! A quoi donc te servent tes affreuses lunettes si tu ne regardes même pas là où tu vas ?!

- Techniquement, c'est toi qui ne regardais pas où tu mettais les pieds mais bon, j'avoue que j'étais distrait.

Alors qu'Harry s'éloignait, Drago, lui, restait sur place, sidéré. Potter lui avait parlé doucement, sans aucune once de haine dans la voix. Et cette lueur dans les yeux... de la compassion ? Non, c'était impossible !

Se ressaisissant, Malefoy se gifla mentalement et se dirigea à pas lent vers la grande salle où un copieux déjeuner l'attendait...

* * *

Lorsque le prince des serpentards fut sorti de la salle commune, Blaise prit la parole :

- On peut dire qu'il s'est levé du pied gauche. Espérons que notre surprise le déridera quelque peu.

- Tu parles, pour les remerciements qu'on en a. Heureusement qu'il a de l'argent et que son père occupe une place importante au ministère, pesta Théodore.

- Je déteste ce gars ! ajouta Pansy. Mais c'est un beau parti et il n'est pas mal physiquement.

Blaise Zabini se rembrunit quelque peu à ses propos. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas fort proches, il éprouvait une sincère affection pour le jeune blond.

Crabbe et Goyle, eux, regardaient la scène, le regard vide, les bras pendant presque au sol tels des gorilles et acquiesçaient à la moindre parole.

- Pansy, tu t'occupes d'aller faire cuisiner un gâteau par les elfes en cuisine ?

- Affirmatif !

- Théo ?

- Je me charge de la décoration.

- Vincent, Grégory... Surtout, continuer à faire ce que vous faites et ne vous mêlez de rien ! Moi, je m'occupe des cadeaux.

Sur ce, les cinq serpentards se rendirent à la grande salle.

* * *

Drago s'avança dans la grande salle et se tourna vers sa table, d'où Pansy lui faisait de grands signes et lui jetait des regards faussement énamourés.

Prit de haut-le-cœur, le vert et argent s'y dirigea et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui agrippa immédiatement le bras et s'écria de sa voix de pimbêche :

- Bon anniversaire Drakichou !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mais, c'est un jour de fête...

Les autres élèves de sa maison lui souhaitèrent également un bon anniversaire et le couvrirent de compliments hypocrites et sans fond. Hors de lui, Drago s'écria :

- Vous n'êtes qu'une jolie bande de crétins intéressés et faux culs comme pas deux !

Sur ce, il s'en alla, suivit par un regard vert pénétrant...

- Vive la bonne humeur ! remarqua Théo.

- Que fait-on pour la fête ? s'enquit Pansy.

- On continue ! affirma Blaise.

* * *

Toujours furieux, l'héritier Malefoy alla s'asseoir contre un arbre et respira un bon coup. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette journée qui avait à peine commencé.

Relevant la tête, il vit le survivant s'approcher et il cria :

- Potter ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer alors dégage !

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça... répondit Harry en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Pardon ? questionna Drago, suspicieux.

- Veux-tu passer un _véritable_ anniversaire pour une fois?

- Comment sais-tu que...

- C'est simple. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Chaque année à cette date, tu te morfonds un peu plus. Je répète ma question : veux-tu passer un véritable anniversaire ?

- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Sauf si tu considères le fait de vouloir mettre fin à nos querelles comme telle. Alors ?

Méfiant mais se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, Drago accepta.

* * *

Les serpentards travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis la matinée pour organiser la fête surprise la plus digne d'un Malefoy de tous les temps. Sous les ordres de Théodore Nott, les premières années avaient rangés et nettoyés la salle commune de fond en comble et les autres élèves s'attardaient maintenant à la décorer dignement. Il ne manquait plus que Pansy avec le gâteau et Blaise avec les cadeaux pour que le tableau soit complet.

* * *

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. Harry et Drago étaient allongés dans l'herbe, souriants. Cette journée avait été simple mais incroyable. Le serpentard n'en revenait pas que Harry ait fait tout cela pour lui.

Tout d'abord, ils avaient empruntés l'un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard pour se rendre chez Zonko et avaient passé un bout de temps à Pré-au-lard, où Drago s'était amusé comme jamais. Avec le griffondor, il avait eu pour la première fois le droit de retirer son masque, d'être lui-même. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait !

Le reste de journée s'était passé assez simplement. Ils avaient surtout appris à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Drago aimait le fait qu'Harry savait ou semblait savoir qu'il souhaitait passer un anniversaire simple mais heureux.

- Merci... dit Drago, mettant fin au silence qui s'était peu à peu installé.

- De rien.

- On devrait rentrer dans nos dortoirs, soupira le vert et argent.

Le survivant se leva, déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du blond puis mit sa bouche près de son oreille et susurra :

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago.

Il partit vers le château.

Malefoy toucha ses lèvres, sourit, se leva puis rattrapa le griffondor et lui pris la main. Après tout, son anniversaire, c'était jusqu'au lendemain...

* * *

Une horloge indiquait qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures, un gâteau trônait sur la table, presque entièrement fondu. Des élèves étaient assis, las où la mine déconfites. Des décorations pendouillaient, comme laissées à l'abandon... Tel était le tableau de l'anniversaire se déroulant dans la salle commune des serpentards. Anniversaire auquel l'invité principal ne vint jamais...


End file.
